


Eight hugs a day

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A loooot of hugs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, He's also Minho's roommate, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i procrastinate and wrote this instead of studying, minsung soft hours, send him help, seungjin if you squint, seungmin is just a stressed student, the exams can wait, uwu, w/ ur favorite dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: ji: did you know that we need at least eight hugs a day to function properly?ji: it's for real, i just googled it !!"Yeah, right."Minho reads those texts twice, staring with absolute disbelief before he sets his phone on the counter, the faintest smile lifting the corners of his lips. Leave it to Han Jisung to google things like this.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 360





	Eight hugs a day

**_ji_** : **_did you know that we need at least eight hugs a day to function properly?_**

 _ **ji**_ : **_it's for real, i just googled it !!_**

"Yeah, right."  
Minho reads those texts twice, staring with absolute suspicion and disbelief before he sets his phone on the counter, the faintest smile lifting the corners of his lips. Leave it to Han Jisung to google things like this instead of doing something productive, like studying for the exams that are quickly approaching. Minho doesn't even want to know what other totally random searches are in the younger's history.

His small scoff attracts Seungmin's attention and his roommate glances briefly at him before returning to his laptop. " _Yeah, right,_ what? What did Jisung say this time?"

Minho blinks in confusion, because wait a minute, when did he even mention it's Jisung who just texted him? Seungmin answers his question without him voicing it out. "Who else makes you smile like that?"

"...Is it that obvious?" Seungmin doesn't even bother to answer that. He just keeps typing away at whatever essay he's working on. Minho glares at the back of his head for a few more seconds before giving up, as he realizes that waiting for an answer is useless. And that probably yes, he is obvious, very much so, when it comes to Jisung and the small crush he might have on him. "He said something about hugs and how we need at least eight to function... Nonsense."

Seungmin shakes his head, his typing getting more furious. "How does he even have time to look up such things? I feel like I'm gonna throw up if I see one more assignment or deadline. Or better, I can throw the laptop away so I don't see them at all."

Minho lets out a small chuckle at the other's existential crisis, opening the fridge and getting what he was here for in the first place -- the leftovers of their dinner.  
"It can't be true then." Walking back, he mumbles low enough so that Seungmin doesn't catch on. "Hyunjin is always latching onto you, but you're still your irritable self."

It seems like Seungmin didn't hear that, or that's what Minho believes for a short while, but, as he opens the door to his room, Seungmin's annoyed voice reaches his ears. "At least we did something about the mutual pining."

...Touché.

* * *

It's not like Jisung doesn't hug him. It's not like Minho doesn't hug him either. They do hug, sometimes. When Jisung excitedly jumps in his arms to greet him, or when Jisung leans into him and takes Minho's arms for himself and wraps them around his waist, nuzzling his chest or neck.  
Jisung initiates most of their hugs and cuddle sessions, that's for sure. Minho can easily tell when each of them was since he's stored them in the back of his mind.

He does hug back sometimes. Pats Jisung's back too, in encouragement when the younger needs it, or to let him know that he appreciates it, this somewhat kind and occasionally nice gesture. But he never hugs back as tightly, or for how long Jisung does it. He's never been a big fan of skinship and the fact that there's also his crush in between has to do with him quickly pulling back. Because it's not only him Jisung hugs or latches onto. The younger goes around throwing his arms around most of their colleagues and friends all the time, so surely, Minho is not that special.

So he doesn't think much of those texts. He just swipes them away, not knowing what he could answer to that anyway.

* * *

_"Did you read my texts? Because I never got a reply."_

_"What about it, Sung? You know I don't like hugs."_ It all begins then, when Minho throws Jisung that dumb excuse as an answer.  
He blurts those words out in panic, because Jisung's face is too close to his, staring expectantly with those wide eyes.

In return, the younger narrows his eyes, snorting. _"Liar."_

The hugs come everyday after that; no less than eight. Jisung shows up out of nowhere, and before Minho even gets to see his face, he feels his arms around him, squeezing tightly and not letting go until he hugs Jisung back. At first, he tries to brush the younger off, with a weak. _"Let go."_ Jisung doesn't, casually stating that he has to hug him too, for at least ten seconds, if he wants him to let go. And he must do it as firmly as him, like he means it. It's stupid, the way Minho's heart flutters at the sound of the squeal Jisung makes when, eventually, he brings his arms around the younger as well. He counts the seconds mentally and then pushes Jisung away, with a hurried: _"Time's up."_ Then, he turns around and leaves to whatever course he has to attend, fighting his own smile.

For eight times. He has to put up with this torture for eight times throughout the day.  
Whoever said or decided that it's at least eight hugs people need, _daily_ , must have not been in their right mind. People actually get hugs eight times a day? They have time for that? And how is it...true that it feels...this nice? Because, after all, going from being occasionally hugged to being hugged so many times surely makes a difference.

He doesn't notice the small change at first. Only when Seungmin points out that he's smiling at the coffee like he's in love with it, giving him a weird look, does he realize it -- Jisung managed to prove that the theory's right. Weeks pass and with them, him being hesitant to hug Jisung back passes too.  
It makes Jisung happy when he envelops him in his arms and holds him close. Minho tells himself he does it for the sake of hearing that carefree, happy chuckle that Jisung makes. He doesn't realize that he's stopped counting the seconds a long time ago, that he rests his head on the younger's shoulder and presses his face into the warmth of his neck, tightening the hold on Jisung. Doesn't realize that it's getting harder and harder to pull back. Once, he has to suppress a whine, telling Jisung that those ten seconds haven't passed yet. Jisung complies, continuing to hold him with a knowing smile plastered onto his face.

So, when Seungmin mentions it, he has to take a moment to think. He comes to a conclusion: he likes it -- _a lot_. He likes to feel Jisung's arms around him or soothingly running up and down his back; for some stupid reason it makes him happy and he feels all warm and content inside. It makes him smile and forget about anything else. He likes to hear Jisung's fast heartbeat against his own chest. It feels like it's just them for a short while and that nothing else exists. It feels like the safest place he's ever known. And, the most important thing out of them all, he loves that it's Jisung making him feel this way. Jisung and his dumb, but very effective ideas.

So, when he gathers the courage to let Jisung know that as well, the younger just rubs his face against his shoulder, laughs and brings him impossibly close. Even if it comes out muffled because Jisung just won't look up to meet his eyes, choosing to bury his face in Minho's hoodie, the older still hears it: "Took you long enough."


End file.
